


I'd Like That

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [47]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: The team takes a trip to an amusement park and Bruce and Natasha spend some time together.From the prompt: Any chance you wanna write a fic set between movies where the team goes to a fair and Nat finds out that Bruce hasn't ever been on a rollercoaster before bc of the whole heart rate thing and just them at the fair together with little inserts about the other characters like Thor who has an elephant ear for the first time and Clint who does really well on the water shooting target games and wins a bunch of stuffed animals bc that would be awesome thanks so much!





	I'd Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy :)

“Whose idea was this, again?” Natasha asked as she eyed the people passing by them warily.    
  
The team of six stood near the entrance of an amusement park they drove over an hour out of the city to find. They were dressed as inconspicuous as possible but still stood out like a sore thumb, what with a demi god and super soldier and all.   
  
Tony turned around and rolled his eyes at her. “I know fun might be a foreign concept to you, but I figured we could use the break.”   
  
Natasha glared at Tony and bared her teeth for dramatic effect. Tony quickly averted his eyes and started for the entrance. Thor followed close behind with Clint, Bruce and Natasha walked side by side a few paces behind and Steve kind of hung back with a nostalgic look on his face. Tony paid their way in and they all stopped inside to take in the atmosphere. The smells and sounds of the large fair were almost overwhelming, but the amount of people made it easy to slip into the crowd.   
  
They walked a few feet and the all the games caught Clint’s attention, something he eagerly pointed out.   
  
“I bet I can wipe the floor with you guys,” he bragged, eyeing the water pistol racing game.   
  
“I’ll take that action,” Steve said stepping up beside Clint with a smirk on his face.   
  
“You’re on Cap,” Clint said rubbing his hands together excitedly. “Anyone else?”   
  
The other for shook their heads so he and Steve headed for the games, already talking smack.   
  
“What about you, big guy?” Tony asked looking up at Thor. The demigod was taking everything in until his gaze paused at a strange sign.   
  
“Elephant ears?”   
  
Tony laughed at the man’s confusion and slight horror and patted his back. “I’ll explain it to you,” he said and lead Thor over to the food stand.   
  
“And then there were two,” Natasha said lowly when the other two were out of sight.   
  
Bruce chuckled and looked over at the smirking spy. “Why do I get the feeling you planned that?”   
  
Natasha shrugged, but couldn’t keep the smirk off her face, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”   
  
“Sure, you don’t,” Bruce said with a chuckle, figuring he wasn’t getting anything else out of her.   
  
“So what do you want to do?” Natasha asked, changing the subject. “We could grab something to eat or play some games. Maybe ride one of the coasters?”   
  
“I’ve never been on one,” Bruce admitted at the mention of roller coasters.   
  
“Never?”   
  
Bruce shook his head. “Amusement parks weren’t something I frequented growing up, and then the other guy came along.”   
  
Natasha nodded her head in understanding, connecting the dots. An accelerated heart rate equaled an unscheduled appearance by the Hulk.   
  
“How does a corn dog sound?” She asked, seeing a sign on another food stand. It wasn’t the best thing to eat but the smell wafting in their direction was divine.   
  
“Pretty good actually.”   
  
The line wasn’t long and when they got to the window Natasha ordered two corn dogs. Food in hand the two set off around the park. They walked slowly, taking in the people. The sounds of screaming from the coasters around them filled the air as they talked about anything and everything. About halfway around the park, Natasha stopped and looked up at the huge ferris wheel.   
  
“What do you say? How’s the big guy feel about ferris wheels?” she asked, looking over at Bruce with a raised eyebrow.   
  
“He’ll be fine,” Bruce said, staring up at how high up the ferris wheel was. “It’s me I’m worried about,” he admitted.   
  
“Don’t tell me you’re afraid of heights,” Natasha teased.   
  
“Cautious,” Bruce corrected, the corner of his mouth quirking up in a small smile.   
  
“It’s never too late to conquer a fear.”   
  
Bruce thought it over for a few seconds before nodding his head and following Natasha to the line for the ride. Bruce glanced up at the highest point of the wheel every time the line moved forward and felt his hands begin to sweat. He didn’t feel the Hulk stirring, which was a relief, but he was getting nervous about actually being that high up.   
  
When they reached the front of the line Bruce ran a hand through his hair and dropped it to his side to hide the fact that it was shaking. Natasha noticed and reached over to wrap her fingers around his and gave them a soft squeeze. Bruce looked at Natasha but her eyes were in the ride employee directing them into their seats. He turned his hand and threaded their fingers together as they stepped into their little pod and sat in their seats.   
  
“Are you alright?” Natasha asked when the worker closed the door behind them and they moved up a little for the next group to get on the ride.   
  
“Yeah,” Bruce told her honestly. It wasn’t so bad now that they were actually on the ferris wheel. The anticipation was always the worst part.   
  
It was a slow ride to the top while all the little pods behind them filled up but the view was amazing. They could see the entire park. Natasha pointed out Clint still playing the carnival games. Even from that height she could pick her friend out of the crowd and the pile of stuffed animals beside him. Steve wasn’t with him anymore but another upon closer inspection she found him, Tony, and Thor at the elephant ear stand. Bruce laughed when Natasha pointed them out, all sharing a huge funnel cake. Of course they weren’t able to remain inconspicuous.   
  
Once every pod was filled the wheel started moving more steadily. They sat silently, hands still clasped together, enjoying the slow ride. Bruce’s heart fluttered every time Natasha gave his hand a squeeze when she wanted to show him something. This was nice, just the two of them.   
  
“Look,” Natasha said when they were at the very top.   
  
Beyond the trees at the edge they could see a huge lake surrounded by trees. It was a gorgeous sight but Bruce couldn’t pull his gaze away from Natasha.   
  
“Beautiful,” Bruce breathed out.   
  
Natasha turned around to meet brown eyes and couldn’t stop the blush that started to creep up her next. She lifted a hand up to brush a stray curl out of his face before resting her palm on his jaw. Bruce leaned into the touch and brought his own hand to squeeze her fingers.   
  
“I’d like to kiss you,” she said barely above a whisper.   
  
“That’d be nice,” Bruce said, immediately cringing at the words.   
  
Natasha let out a short chuckle. “Real smooth, Doc.” She didn’t give him a chance to respond instead closing the distance between them to press her lips to his in a sweet kiss.   
  
They parted too soon, but the ride was ending and the worker was opening their door. Bruce took Natasha’s hand as the took the steps and weaved their way back into the crowd.   
  
“This was fun,” Bruce commented as they went back to making a big lap around the amusement park. “You know for a date I didn’t know I was going on,” he teased.   
  
Natasha nudged him with her shoulder with a laugh. “Maybe next time I can talk you into getting on one of the kiddie coasters,” she said with a wink.   
  
“Next time? Is that your way of asking me on a second date?” Bruce questioned with a raised eyebrow.   
  
“Yes,” she confirmed with a confident nod even though her insides were churning, worried he wouldn’t want a second date.   
  
“I’d like that,” he finally said, giving her lips another quick peck.


End file.
